fight
by stephenie123
Summary: just a one shot for people who one direction fan


"But baby if you say, you want me to stay… I'll change my mind."

"Niall?" I shuttered.

"What?!" He spatted at me. Ouch.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, a single tear fell from my eye.

"Yes." He said, silently.

The stress! It was the stress, he was working late, I was home alone. He would come back late at night, I would mostly be asleep by then. We'd never get to spend time together. It got us both far apart, and now this. One stupid fight! Just one fight, and he's leaving!

"Don't." I whispered, silently, not wanting him to hear. Luckily he didn't. Maybe it was my fault? But, all I said was we're not spending time together, that's all!

"Where the fuck are my car keys?!" He cussed, again.

"Niall." You said softly. He didn't reply.

"Niall!" You said again, but he didn't reply, completely ignoring me.

"NIALL FUCKING HORAN." I said, that caught his attention, his facial expression chaged from anger to confused.

"What?" He said sternly.

"Why are we doing this?" I spoke softly, yet again. Wanting him to and not wanting him to hear…

"I don't know." Niall said, sitting on the couch next to me, running his fingers through his hair. Unusually, that always turned me on.

I was just staring. I just couldn't get my eyes off. Because of all the working, Niall had gotten dull, his cheery smile, everything was gone.

"What?" He blushed, his cheeks turning into a crimson red.

"You've changed." I said.

"I'm still the same at one thing." He winked, fuck! Its like he read my fucking mind.

"You loser!" I grinned, and went to the kitchen to get some water.

He ran after me (duh, hehe), I could see from the corner off my eye that he was grinning. Cheeky basterd.

He got hold of my hand, and twirled me around; he didn't give me time to speak, but his lips crashed into mine, with feirce.

His hand crept under my shirt, circling the lower part of my back, causes me to maon. Giving him a chance to push in tongue in. (Smart boy)

I jumped, and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his boner poking right into me. That turned me on even more!

"Niall." I whispered, more like a soft moan, as he kissed down my neck, placing me on the counter of the kitchen.

"You like that?" He asked, grinning, and taking off my shirt.

"Can we please go to the bedroom? Its much more classy." I said, sitting on the counter with no shirt, or bra, and hot pants.

"Hun, you're sitting on a counter half-naked. I don't think its gonna get classy." Niall joked.

"Well, then we'll have to figure something out about here. The non-classy way?" I smirked.

"That excites me." Niall said.

I quickly jumped down, taking of my shorts and Niall's jean. His boxers were getting tight by the second, and his erection was poking out from his boxers. I started to play with it through his boxers, making him more frustrated, I loved that. Niall getting all frustrated during sex.

I kept on teasing him, I could see the anger from his face.

"[YN] fucking suck already!" He shouted.

"You only said, doing street style…" I winked, and went back to teasing.

Even before I could react, he picked me up, and made his way to the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed, and smirked.

"So you want I street style? I'll give you street style. With a hint of class." Niall winked, before blind-folding me. Where the fuck did he get that from?!

I could feel his hands travel all over my body, the feeling of not being able to see him, and what he'll do next excited me.

Then suddenly, something made me jump, I felt something went on my center. Fucking Niall, he knew me so damn well.

"Niall!" I said, as I pushed his face furter into me, just to make the pleasure even more, only if it was possible.

"Hmmm?" Niall hummed into my clit, making the pleasure 10 times more!

"FUCKKKK." I moaned, I were just on the edge of cumming, when Niall pulled away.

"Sorry hun, now's the classy bit." He said, his voice demanding.

He slammed into me, without a warning, (not so classy Niall!) As he was pumping into me, which felt amazing. He came closer to my ear, I could feel his hot breath lingering around my ear, and his hard member slamming into me.

Kate, I'm going to mean every sigling word I say. Ok?" He said, his voice slightly trembling, but still very demanding.

"O-kaay." I half spoke half moaned.

"I fucking love you, I love you and I don't even know how? I haven't felt this way about anyone before -fuck-" He spoke, cussing at the end because he was about to go over the edge.

"Fuck, fuck fuck Niall. I love you so so much. Fuck!" I screamed, and I went over the edge, cumming all over his dick.

"Oh baby, yes. You feel so fucking good!" Niall yelled. He held my jaw tightly in his hands, and kissed me passionately, even though my jaw had started hurting, I didn't pull back. The heat of the moment made me forget everything.

"Cum! Come on, cum insdie me!" Whispered, into Niall's ear, his breathing got un-even as we released his load in me.

The feeling was over whelming, something words couldn't describe. Niall pulled out, and layed beside me. I just stared at him, taking in the beautiful scene infront of me. His chest was rising up and down, and I kept my head on it, rising with it.

"So, you liked it? Street, with a bit of classy?" He said.

"So, were you really gonna leave?" I asked, ignoring the first question.

"I'd stay, if you said you wanted me to. I'd change my mind." He said, softly.

That was the only answer needed.


End file.
